


Play Goodbye

by miilkukohee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Break Up, Broken Friendship, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Post-Break Up, Tsukishima cheating, Weekly update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miilkukohee/pseuds/miilkukohee
Summary: The 5 years relationship you both have been building up ended for a merely 6 months relationship. You both has lost a lover, a friend, and a family. The journey of the recovery after break-up with the man you loved so much. The friends who are there for you. And finally able on facing him properly.Characters are 20+Still not sure how many chapters this will be 😔Mention of: Swearing, Cheating, Alcohol
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> This is miilku! This is my first fic of Haikyuu I ever published, hehehe,,
> 
> I haven’t really decided the ending yet, but I have couple ideas for it!! I’m still unsure on how much chapters this going to be! But I don’t really feel like writing it more than 10 chapters,,, I’m also currently in the middle of exam prep,, hehe,, but I will update it regularly!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story!!
> 
> Funfact: I don’t like Milk and can’t drink Coffee 😬

Chapter 1

“Took you long enough to realize?” On god, you were not expecting that line uttered from his mouth. Both of you are sitting across each other under the kotatsu in the little apartment room you both live. He’s unbothered with the atmosphere and just keep on scrolling his phone, meanwhile you sit there trying to hold your tears from escaping your eyes.

“Don’t worry, I will sleep on the sofa tonight.” He get up, “So, I’m guessing this is the end of us right?” He walked to the bedroom reaching for his pillow and getting a fresh blanket out of the wardrobe. He put the fresh blanket on the bed, and grab the used one for him to use.

You followed him to the bedroom but stopped in front of the door, “Say, does these 5 years meant nothing for you?” You said wile holding your cry, not wanting to let it shows that it hurts you so much, especially after hearing what he said. The moment he walked past you confirms that he no longer care for you. Your leg lost the strength and you fall down on your knees and cried, “Kei.”

It pained you so much that he seems to no longer care about the relationship you two have been building for the past 5 years, the moment you share living together for the past 3 years. Both of you spending time with each other families, and so many more little things that bring both of you joys during the 5 years of being in a relationship.

You both met when you transferred to Karasuno High school in your 2nd year. You are a quiet kid in class, until Hinata approached you. Asking what’s your hobby, and getting all curious when you say that you plays violin, he also passionately tell you of his passion abut volleyball. Hinata promised you to introduce you to the his team members since he say they are all nice people. On the day of practice and when you had no violin lesson, you would help Yachi as the manager for the volleyball team.

After spending many times with everyone, you realized that you might have a crush on Tsukishima. Somehow, everyone knows about the air between you two. Since Tsukishima seems to be a little soft towards you, so the team played a Cupid for both of you. You braved yourself to ask him to go out after school and he accept it. After couple times going out with him after school, he finally asks you to go out with him.

After graduating high school, both of you decided to share a small apartment in Sendai. Both of you were busy on your college and practices, so there’s not much time spent together. However, both of you alway made sure that you would eat dinner together on weekends and whenever possible.

On weekends, when both of you are free for the day, he would asks for a small date. Whether its just home date or just walking to the park, or just buying groceries together with him, it was all a fond memories.

That’s why, it was hard to believe that he has been seeing another warmth for the past 6 months. Since there was no change in any behavior between both of you. Around roughly 5 months ago, Tanaka called you to visit his house, with an excuse to help Kiyoko make a dessert. One month before that, Tanaka actually called you when you were performing an orchestra in Tokyo.

_“(y/n)-chan, Where are you?”_

_“I’m in Tokyo, why? I just finished my make up for the performance? What is it Tanaka-san?”_

_“Uh, then, good luck! Also, I have something to tell you, but you should focus on your performance first okay!”_

_“Haha, thank you! please say hello_

_to Kiyoko-san for me! Then I’ll hang up, bye!”_

But you were not able to catch up with the Tanakas as you were busy, and when you visit, Tsukishima was always present. So now, they invited you alone. When you arrived at their house, Kiyoko immediately sit you down while Tanaka is brewing tea and getting snacks from the kitchen.

“Listen, what we were going to tell you is not something pleasant.” Kiyoko looked at your eyes directly. Tanaka served the tea and put the snack in the middle. You just nodded to Kiyoko and Tanaka finally sit down, telling his wife that he will be the one delivering the news.

Kiyoko grabbed my hand, Tanaka joined. “Listen (y/n)-chan, I know it may be not my place to but in, a month ago, when you went to Tokyo, we were having a dinner in this Italian restaurant that just opened, and when we were looking around, we saw him entering the place with his arm around this young lady.” Kiyoko’s hand gripped tighter.

“And I thought Tsukishima-kun would tell you yourself, but I guess it wasn’t the cause, I’m sorry it took a month to tell you.” Kiyoko explained further.

“There’s no way! Kei was acting the same as usual, we still go on dates,” You said assuring both if them so they didn’t need to worry, “She’s probably just a close friends of him.” you said that because that is what you wanted to believe.

However, the news you received from everyone after the talk with Tanakas were all the same. That Tsukishima was out with a girl, and the girl’s description were all the same. So you finally decided to confront him after dinner. You asked how long these has been going, and with no change of facial expression, he said that it has been going on for roughly 6 month. After telling you that he has meeting with this woman for 6 months, he told you that you were dense for not realizing things. He even confessed that Yachi saw him with that girl.

* * *

“So, did Yachi-san told you?” He asks, “When did you know?” Again, with no expression while scrolling his phone.

“5 months ago, from Tanaka-san.” You said trying to suppress the anger and frustration that has been building up inside you.

“Hmm,” He said while finally put his phone down, “Took you long enough to realize.” That word, you were not expecting that to come from him. “Don’t worry, I’ll sleep on the couch, you go and take the bed.”

When he put the fresh blanket for you to use, you finally cried. He set the pillow on the couch and everything. “Say, does these 5 years really meant nothing fro you?...” You tried your hardest not to cry, “Kei...” you whispered his name.

“Hmm, well I honestly don’t know,”

“Can I ask you, why? why did you do this?” You sobbed real hard in front of your bedroom. “Am I not good enough?”

Tsukishima gritted his teeth. “I’ll ask Yamaguchi to get me,” He went back to the bedroom grabbing a bag and started putting his belongings inside the bag, “I don’t think you would want to spend more day with me.”

“Why are you leaving me? Do I really meant nothing to you?” It was hard for you to stop crying. Tsukishima’s hand stopped moving for a second. He looked at you for a moment, and then continuing on what he’s doing.

“You are, a great person, and that’s a fact. The time I spent with you are all enjoyable and it is true.” He said, and he stopped his movement again, “But when I’m with her, I feel emotionally and physically needed more. There’s nothing wrong with you, it is me. Don’t blame yourself.”

You sobbed real hard when you hear his reasoning, knowing that he has been enduring shits when he’s with you and realizing that you are not good enough for him in anything despite loving him endlessly. “I’ve texted Yamaguchi, and he say he’s coming over.”

You feel frustrated as your friends knows about what happened behind your back but did nothing about it. It really breaks you apart. You understand, that it’s not like they could do something to change his mind, since Tsukishima is stubborn. Then the bell ringed, it was Yamaguchi and Yachi in the intercom. Tsukishima opened the door while you still crying on the floor.

You looked at Yachi, her eyes were furious and her face was red. She slapped Tsukishima and immediately rushed to your direction and hugged you while crying. “I have talked to you three times Tsukishima! Three fucking times, but it seems that smart brain of yours no longer works.” Yachi shouted, she caressed me and said while in tears, “You just lost an angel who loved you so much despite anything. You are such a foolish human.” You hugged Yachi and both of you cried.

You didn’t know that Yachi has already talked with Tsukishima. Hearing what Yachi says really make you cry more. Both you and Yachi were sunken in the hug and cried.

Yamaguchi walked past Tsukishima with a big luggage on his hand. “Hitoka, you pack her stuff, I’ll accompany her.” He hands her the luggage and Yachi headed to the bedroom and put your stuffs inside the luggage. You were still unable to stop your cry, it was really hard to stop the cry and your chest hurt so much. Yamaguchi pulled you in and hugs you, telling you that it will be okay from now on. Despite your crying, you can hear that Yachi is also crying and muttering on how much of a foolish Tsukishima is.

“I can’t believe you have the audacity to call me and pick you up?!” He says to Tsukishima. Yachi finished the packing and stand there. “The rest of your stuff let’s pick it up at the later day, when he’s out of the house.” The four of you are really close since high school days. Four of you always spend times together, going on hikes, to the beach, camping and more. Sometimes Kageyama would also join when he has no practice and video call Hinata who’s currently overseas.

“You know Tsukki, you didn’t only loose someone so great that she doesn’t deserve how you treated her for the past 6 months, you have lost the friendship and respects we all have for you.” Yamaguchi said with a sharp tone.

“I know, I know that more than anyone,” Tsukishima who was standing still near the genkan finally said something, with a small voice, “The changes on how everyone treated me is real, not just you, even our senpais, Daichi-san and Asahi-San, even the king and Hinata treated me different and tries to avoid me.”

“So why the fuck didn’t you change?!” Yamaguchi has finally lost it, he grabbed the man’s collar and stared in his eyes.

“Tadashi, enough.” Yachi says and took a meek glance at you, “She’s unstable right now, she should rest.” Yachi holds your limp body, you have stopped crying but your mind is wandering aimlessly. Yamaguchi let go of his grips on Tsukishima’s collar and went to help Yachi to bring you to the car.

“Let’s go (y/n), let’s go and recover. Let’s go and be happy again. You did very well during these 6 months.” Yamaguchi says.

“Take care of her for me.” Tsukishima says. You teared again hearing the man you love care for you for the last time.

“You have no single ounce of right to say that, asshole!” Yachi glared at him.

Inside Yamaguchi’s family car, Yachi sits together with you at the back, asking you whether do you want to be dropped at your parents house or stay with Tanakas. Since the apartment where Yamaguchi and Yachi shares is currently under renovation, and Tanakas has already heard what happened. “Are you okay staying with Kiyoko-san?” Yachi asks to make sure.

“Yes, since its quiet far from my parent’s place right, i don’t want to bother both of you more than this.” You said with a weak voice.

“You know (y/n), we actually wish we could do more for you.” Yamaguchi looked from the rear-view mirror. “So, you can depend on us okay!” He smiled.

“Yes, rely on us more, you are not alone.” Yachi hugged you again.

“Thank you so much guys,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night after the break-up. The friends who’s there for you accompany you for the night so that you might not cry alone. The boys chatting until midnight wanting to do something but don’t want to overstep their boundaries. And a secret that’s finally out after years passed by.

Yachi walks beside you to the Tanaka’s mansion, while Yachi called Kiyoko through the intercom, Yamaguchi parks the car in the visitor area and brings your luggage with him. “Kiyoko-san, we are here,”

“Okay, I have already opened the door, its number 1507.” Kiyoko says, “Then, I will see you upstairs.” The three of you headed to the Tanakas residence. When Tanaka opened the door, he looked at you,

“(Y/n)-chan...” his tone was very low, “It is very unfortunate to welcome you in this situation, but please feel at home,” You smiled hearing his words, and thanked him and Kiyoko for letting you stay in their place for tonight.

“Do you want to open a bottle of wine?” Kiyoko offered, “But first of all, come inside, what are you all doing there?” Kiyoko walked to get the wine and the glasses.

“But, why wine?” Yachi asks and sit beside you and Yamaguchi sit across you in the kotatsu. Kiyoko came and bring 2 bottles of wine and Tanaka put the glasses on the kotatsu table. You are sandwiched between Kiyoko and Yachi, while the two boys sat across you.

“Why? It’s a celebration for (y/n) being free from that person.” Kiyoko smiled at you and poured the wine for you.

“Damn that Tsukishima.” Tanaka said.

“Right, i thought he’s smart, but turns out he’s a foolish guy.” Tadashi joins in.

“Truly, he doesn’t deserve you at the slightest.” Tanaka sipped the wine.

“I really want to punch his face.” Yamaguchi added. “I warned him three times, the first time I heard was from Sugawara-san, he asked if you and Tsukki broke up, so I tell him that you are still with him, then Sugawara-san told me that he saw Tsukki with this girl, to be honest, I didn’t believe him the first time, so the next week, Daichi-san told me that he saw Tsukki with that girl right, so I came after him right away.”

There was a silence, no one talks, you were jus t sitting there listening. You didn’t take any sip of the wine, so you were completely sober. “I came to him, leaving my assignment that was due the next two days,” Yamaguchi teared. “I confronted him the first time, but he didn’t even flinched. He was just standing there and I’m not even sure if he even listen to me.”

“I feel betrayed, and I’m frustrated, I can’t believe he would do something like that,” Yamaguchi finally broke down, “and more than that, I feel frustrated for not being able to help you. I should have told you sooner to end things with him.”

“Yamaguchi,” You called him. “Thank you,” you smiled to him, you thanked him from the bottom of your heart, that your friends actually care for you more than you thought. “It is just, does this five years of us together really meant nothing to him? I loved him, I truly love him, I still love him, even with this situation.” You were fine, but realizing that you still love him, after knowing what he has done, it made your chest feel tight. “I love him so much and it pains me so much.” You cried again, Yachi and Kiyoko hugged you tightly.

No one uttered a word while you were crying, the girls hugged you while the boys were trying to hold their tears. Everyone in this room were sad, furious and frustrated, as they lost a friend, a family and a lover.

“Tsukishima that asshole, wait until karma gets you. Five years is not a short time, truly he must be a fool.” Yachi added.

“Right, leaving you for someone he just met for 6 months, he’s so dumb. I hope we open his eyes and realize his mistake.” Kiyoko added.

“But in the end he chose her. He chose her because he felt that she’s better than me.” You’ve stopped crying, your eyes were red, and you were at the point that you couldn’t cry anymore. “She is better than me.”

“She’s not, and you should not say that.” Yachi says, “Everyone here knows that you are such an amazing and wonderful person.”

“You are enough, he’s the foolish one.” Kiyoko added and hugs you again.

“Can I hug you too?” Tanaka asks, Yamaguchi also nodded, asking for a permission if its okay.

“Uhm.” You smiled at them, telling them that it’s alright to do so.

“Let’s all sleep together here, we can sleep in my room, and Ryuu, and Yamaguchi can sleep in the guest room.” Kiyoko suggested, “That’s okay right?”

It was past midnight already, the three of you lay on the king-sized bed. “(Y/n), we are really laying on a married couple’s bed.” Yachi cracked a joke.

“Uhm, somehow it’s unbelievable.” You giggled. Your eyes were red and swollen, you had a bad headache because of the crying so you just lay down and close your eyes. Grateful with the people you have right now.

The one you loved the most may leave you, but the one who loves you back stays with you. You realized that you should be strong. It is all thanks to everyone helps that you were able to let out of your emotions. Everyone is here, and you are not alone, that’s all what matters right now. About moving on from him? It will be different matters, and you are sure that you can recover from this.

“Kiyoko-san, actually, do you have a painkiller? My head throbbed so much.” You asks,

“Yes, let me get them and the water for you.” Kiyoko let go of your hands and get up from the bed.

“He texted me asking about (y/n),” Yamaguchi says to Tanaka.

“That jerk???? Why is he still bothered with her after doing what he did to her??”

_**Tsukki :** Yamaguchi, is she alright? Where is she? Is she asleep?_

“What should I respond to???” Yamaguchi is confused.

“Answer what you think it’s right.” Tanaka says.

_**Yamaguchi:** First of all, you are such a foolish person. And yes, she’s with us, don’t you dare go near her. _

_**Yamaguchi:** And for the matter if she’s alright or not, you should know the answer. But believe she will be okay soon enough. So please don’t bother her._

_**Tsukki:** Alright, thanks for updating me._

“Should we meet with him?” Tanaka asks unsure of his idea.

“Why?” Yamaguchi shocked with the senpai’s question.

“Just, you know, we can pick her things and talk about this,” Tanaka says, “And-,” before he could finish his word, the door opened and it shocked the both males to death. “Kiyoko-san, you gave me heart attack there.” Tanaka gasped.

“Husband, don’t do anything unnecessary.” She said straightforwardly. “I’m sure (y/n) is strong enough to solve this pebble.” After saying that, she closes the door and head back to the room with the painkillers and a glass of water.

“She’s truly a goddess.” Tanaka says. “Mannn,” Him still looking at the closed door thinking of Kiyoko.

“You are married to her, remember?” Yamaguchi added, he seems to be done with his senpai.

“Right, sometimes I still can’t believe it you know.” Tanaka lied down again, “You know, how about you and Yachi, you guys went out right after graduation?”

“I’m gonna propose to her once we finish up university and I settle down with the work.”

“Right, all of you guys are still attending University, still, the fact that (y/n) give up her study in German for Tsukishima, and he pay her with his stupid ego is,” Tanaka commented to the current situations.

“You know, I think after all, I still need to talk with him.” Yamaguchi sighed, Tanaka put on a worry expression, “At least, after (y/n) is like... okay,” Yamaguchi lay down joining Tanaka.

“You know, maybe someday she will talk to him.” Tanaka added.

“Will he has a face to face her?” Yamaguchi added. “I know, like I know for sure that Tsukki loves her so much, or loved?”

“Back in high school, he doesn’t even complain with her nagging, sure they sometimes argue since we both know Tsukishima’s personality, and how stubborn she could be,” Tanaka’s reminded by their high school day, “but in the end, they cared about each other very much. They were cute, even a month ago I saw them in a music shop, they were still cute. Just what drives Tsukishima to do that.” Tanaka wondered.

Tsukishima and you were the only couple in Karasuno volleyball club, you meet everyone and you are even friends with players from other school. Unlike Tsukishima, you actually befriended most of the people. You are not that energetic like Hinata, but you are not unapproachable and very friendly person. “Yamaguchi, do you know that there are some in my grades that actually like her,” Tanaka informed Yamaguchi, “She’s not noisy and her personality is welcoming, she’s friendly at that, old crush may come back you know.”

“Yes, I know.” Yamaguchi commented, “I can see that everyone feels comfortable with her. “I think I know the people, she even got confessed before she went out with Tsukki,”

“Woah? For real? How could no one tell me that?” Tanaka said with a jealous tone, because he wants to know the tea.

“Then she and Tsukki won’t be in a relationship since you and Noya-san will not shut up about it.” Yamaguchi added, “back then, he has no courage you know, and if he heard that he’ll give up for sure.”

“Good then, she won’t be hurt right now.” The two of them fell into silence.

“By the way, who was the person?” Tanaka’s very curious. “Do I know him?”

“Yes, you know him.” Yamaguchi sighed deeply, “don’t be shocked.”

“Who??? stop making me curious, I won’t tell anyone except Kiyoko, did Yachi know?”

“Yachi knows, because she told her right away. Sure you can tell Kiyoko.” Yamaguchi not sure about giving the information he was about to share, “and I think, he actually still has feelings for her.”

“WHAT?! WHO?” Tanaka jumped from his bed. “Surely its not Noya-San right.” Tanaka looked at Yamaguchi in worry.

“The king.” Yamaguchi covered his face with his arm. “It’s the king of the court. Our setter. Kageyama Tobio.”

The atmosphere became heavy. Knowing that it was Kageyama who confessed to her once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, if you read this I have a little message for you :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos! <3
> 
> I will try to post new chapter weekly, though my exam is coming in 2 weeks so let’s see about next week hehe, but I will try to finish chapter 3 asap so I can post it on time!
> 
> Thank you so much again! Please leave kudos if you enjoy, and maybe share this story hehe :p
> 
> Wishing everyone happiness and good health! <3
> 
> Miilku :))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I sucks at summary (including my report T_T)
> 
> But please enjoy

“Kageyama you say,” Tanaka seemed to be taken aback with what Yamaguchi said. “Aren’t he so close with (y/n)? Well along with Hinata too,”

Yamaguchi didn’t respond with anything. The digital clock in the guest bedroom shows that its already 3 a.m. and yet the two haven’t close their eyes to sleep yet. “How did you know he still likes her though?” The senior wondered as he never seen Kageyama would like you.

“His eyes, did you notice he tried to keep distance with her?” Yamaguchi sighed, “It’s pretty obvious for me, especially after knowing he confessed to her once. His eyes were the same as Tsukishima’s when he look at her.” Yamaguchi felt like the burden he has been carrying alone being lifted, “You know, the last time we had reunion the way he look at her never changes since high school.”

“Who else know this?” Tanaka asks in a serious tone, “Did Tsukishima knows?”

“Well, other than me, Hitoka and you now, I’m guessing Tsukishima knows without us telling him back then, as I said, the eyes don’t lie,” Yamaguchi’s memories flowed back in, “Especially if you like someone so much, you could tell who share the same feelings as you. It’s ironic that those three get along very well and being aware of each other feelings.”

“Does (y/n) knows that Kageyama still likes her,”

“I don’t think she realizes, as we know she could be dense about it. I mean look at what happened during this 6 months.” Yamaguchi explained to his curious senpai.

“How did I miss this, I wonder,”

“Right, I guess he really likes her, I don’t know if it’s because he’s madly in love or just dumb and not wanting to take his opportunity.” Yamaguchi voiced.

“What do you mean?”

“Kageyama can either told her and move on or fight for her. But he didn’t do anything but just watch, what a masochist.”

Tanaka quickly replied, “Then Tsukishima must be a sadist,”

“I don’t know at that one, as I’m sure he still loves her very much.”

“But he cheated on her,” Tanaka questioned what Yamaguchi stated.

“Right, that’s what I wonder too.” Yamaguchi sighed again, “That’s why I want to talk to him. I’m upset, mad, and whatever this feeling is I don’t know what to call.”

“Of course, I mean you are childhood friends, it’s natural for you to have those feelings.” Tanaka looked at his phone as there’s notifications from his sister informing him that she’ll be back from overseas tomorrow, “I mean, as his senpai too, I also feel that way, well, I guess your feelings is stronger though.”

* * *

In the morning, while waiting for Tanaka and Yamaguchi to wake up, the three of you decided to do grocery shopping to cook for lunch. “Since we don’t have breakfast yet and it’s still 9, wanna go get breakfast? What do you want?” Kiyoko who’s driving is asking you and Yachi.

“I’m craving for convenient store food,” you answered from the back seat while looking at the scenery of the buildings. “Eh, but what do you guys want though?”

“Sure, it’s been so long for me too,” Yachi says looking back at you, “Since we always cook.”

“Right, let’s have a girls day-out today! Wanna get groceries and cook together?” Kiyoko suggested, “Since the boys are still out.” Both of you agreed since it sounds fun.

After getting the food each of you selected, the three of you eat inside the car while listening to the morning radio. “Ohh, this is my favorite song right now!” Yachi admitted while Play Goodbye by Amazarashi is played in the radio.

On the grocery, the three of you were still uncertain what you guys wanna eat or cook. “Should we make cold soba? Since its summer,” Yachi suggested as she’s been staring at a ready made soba noodles. “We can make home mad soup too, and maybe make some desserts?”

“Anmitsu?” You put your idea in and both of them agrees. “Then, where can we get a readymade sweet red bean paste?” You asked confused.

“Ahh, did you not know canned one available in the market?” Kiyoko told you and started walking towards the canned isle, “here it is.”

“Ooohhh, I never know, I always made from scratch,” you were somehow amazed, “This could cut us some time, since making it will take hours.”

“You, what a blessed guy Tsukishi-,” Yachi added but Kiyoko reminded her to stop. You looked at them who’s awkwardly starring at you and Yachi about to apologize but you smiled to her.

“I know right?” And smiled. The pain is still inside you, but since you have let your emotions last night with the four of them, it really helped you a lot. “Don’t be awkward, I’m not fully fine yet, but thanks to you guys I’m not a mess. I mean it.” As you straightforwardly told them how you feel, the two of them reached to you and hugged you.

On the cashier counter, you insisted to pay as a thanks for being your support for last night and even today. You couldn’t imagine if you were alone yesterday and today what could you become. As the three of you walked back to Kiyoko’s car, you gasped as you forgot that your violins are still in your old apartment and you need to find a new place to stay. When the two asks you why you gasped you told them about it.

When you arrived at the Tanaka’s house, both of the men are still asleep. But the three of you started to unpack the groceries, “I’ll prepare the noodles,” Yachi says as she started to pull out the ingredients and organized it near the stove, “Do you want dipped soba or cold broth?”

“I want dipped and I’ll make the tempura batter,” You volunteered, “I’ll fry it right away after you are done with the noodles.”

“Then I want cold broth, I’ll prepare the plate and the table while waiting for them, I’ll help as soon as I get done.” Kiyoko quickly head to the cabinets to get the plates and small bowls and give it to Yachi to put the dipping sauce. “(Y/n), I’ll help with cutting the vegetables for tempura,” Kiyoko grabbed the vegetables washed and dried them then cut it while you are preparing the shrimp for the tempura.”

When everything is settled, Yachi goes to the guest bedroom to wake the two men who’s really passes out. “Tadashi, wake up, let’s eat lunch. The three of us cooked,” She shakes his legs to wake him. “The two of them are so cute, like a couple,” Yachi’s head is slightly out from the room to let the two of you know, you told her to take pictures and give her your phone. Once the photos are taken Yachi and Kiyoko both wakes their own man while you waited in the table humming to your favorite song.

“You know, I’m going to stay with my parents first for a while also looking for a new place to stay here,” You told them as you dipped your noodles to the sauce, “Once I get the place, I’ll take my violins and bass guitar.”

“We can help finding new place for you,” Yamaguchi offered his help

“You will be busy right? I mean you are still adjusting to a new workplace while doing your last semester.” You looked at Yamaguchi and Yachi, “I appreciate your help but I’m still not sure when I’ll be back too, and maybe I would crash in my brother’s place when I’m here, so we can still hang out.”

“Okay, so when are you going back?”

“Today of course, thanks Yachi for packing my clothes last night~,” you winked at her.

“Of course, you always have my back!” Yachi proudly announce.

“Update us okay,” Kiyoko asked, “I’d like for us to hang out again like this.” And the rest of you nodded in agreement.

“I’ll take you back, I need to go back to my house anyway to bring my sister back, she’s now on her way here.” Tanaka added, “So we can all go together,”

“Oh Saeko-chan is back?” Kiyoko’s excited, “Also (y/n), that would be a good idea, but I can’t go since the store is still open on Saturday, I need to check on the workers.”

“Would that be okay?” You feel burdened by the offer.

“Then I want cold broth, I’ll prepare the plate and the table while waiting for them, I’ll help as soon as I get done.” Kiyoko quickly head to the cabinets to get the plates and small bowls and give it to Yachi to put the dipping sauce. “(Y/n), I’ll help with cutting the vegetables for tempura,” Kiyoko grabbed the vegetables washed and dried them then cut it while you are preparing the shrimp for the tempura.”

When everything is settled, Yachi goes to the guest bedroom to wake the two men who’s really passes out. “Tadashi, wake up, let’s eat lunch. The three of us cooked,” She shakes his legs to wake him. “The two of them are so cute, like a couple,” Yachi’s head is slightly out from the room to let the two of you know, you told her to take pictures and give her your phone. Once the photos are taken Yachi and Kiyoko both wakes their own man while you waited in the table humming to your favorite song.

“You know, I’m going to stay with my parents first for a while also looking for a new place to stay here,” You told them as you dipped your noodles to the sauce, “Once I get the place, I’ll take my violins and bass guitar.”

“We can help finding new place for you,” Yamaguchi offered his help

“You will be busy right? I mean you are still adjusting to a new workplace while doing your last semester.” You looked at Yamaguchi and Yachi, “I appreciate your help but I’m still not sure when I’ll be back too, and maybe I would crash in my brother’s place when I’m here, so we can still hang out.”

“Okay, so when are you going back?”

“Today of course, thanks Yachi for packing my clothes last night~,” you winked at her.

“Of course, you always have my back!” Yachi proudly announce.

“Update us okay,” Kiyoko asked, “I’d like for us to hang out again like this.” And the rest of you nodded in agreement.

“I’ll take you back, I need to go back to my house anyway to bring my sister back, she’s now on her way here.” Tanaka added, “So we can all go together,”

“Oh Saeko-chan is back?” Kiyoko’s excited, “Also (y/n), that would be a good idea, but I can’t go since the store is still open on Saturday, I need to check on the workers.”

“Would that be okay?” You feel burdened by the offer.

“Yes, but we need to wait for her,”

“It’s okay, I heard she was performing in Singapore right?”

“Yep, for a cultural festival.”

As you wash the dishes while Yachi is drying them, Kiyoko opened the door for her sister in law to came in. The two of them are excited to see each other and laughed, “Ooohh, did I see my another sister in law?” She joked while looking at you, “What are you doing here?” Sakes looked at you and hugged you saying she misses you. She’s dating Tsukishima’s brother but the two of them still haven’t decide to married yet.

Everyone is feeling awkward as they don’t know what to say while Tanaka just called her name awkwardly, but you looked straight at her eyes and told her that your purpose here is a celebration after being single. She looked at your eyes, her expression was a mix of sad, pity and sympathy. She hugged you again and she encouraged you to be strong. After that the rest of you sit down and listens to the experience of Saeko performing in Singapore. How hot the country is, how clean it is and the foods. She talks as she shows you pictures of her performance with her team, trying local fruits as well as visiting the tourist spots.

“Yes, but we need to wait for her,”

“It’s okay, I heard she was performing in Singapore right?”

“Yep, for a cultural festival.”

As you wash the dishes while Yachi is drying them, Kiyoko opened the door for her sister in law to came in. The two of them are excited to see each other and laughed, “Ooohh, did I see my another sister in law?” She joked while looking at you, “What are you doing here?” Sakes looked at you and hugged you saying she misses you. She’s dating Tsukishima’s brother but the two of them still haven’t decide to married yet.

Everyone is feeling awkward as they don’t know what to say while Tanaka just called her name awkwardly, but you looked straight at her eyes and told her that your purpose here is a celebration after being single. She looked at your eyes, her expression was a mix of sad, pity and sympathy. She hugged you again and she encouraged you to be strong. After that the rest of you sit down and listens to the experience of Saeko performing in Singapore. How hot the country is, how clean it is and the foods. She talks as she shows you pictures of her performance with her team, trying local fruits as well as visiting the tourist spots.

It is already 3p.m., while Kiyoko had left an hour early to the store first, all of you decided to leave the Tanaka’s mansion. Yamaguchi and Yachi wishes the three of you a safe drive to hometown before they leave for their places. On the car drive you tell Saeko what’s happening, you told her about the first time Tanaka told you about the cheating, how he didn’t change his behavior, how he still treats you as the most precious one in his world, and how the two of you fight last night. 

Saeko listens to you well while her eyes is focusing on the road accompanying her brother driving in the passenger seat. You sit at the back sharing your story and you were surprised as you didn’t shed a single tears even though it hurts so much just by being reminded of it. But you decided to tell her as she has the rights to know about it, after all if you were to marry the Tsukishimas, both of you will share the same last name.

“I’m relieved to see you standing strong,” She finally opens her mouth after you have stopped talking, “Now, you should look at the coming days, and leave the past behind! Like the team’s motto you guys fought back then with cool assembles and all while I smash those drums!”

“Ahah! Take back times! Inarizaki,” Tanaka joined the conversation, surprisingly, he drives more carefully than his older sister. “But that time (y/n) wasn’t in Karasuno right?”

“Ah was it probably when senpai is 2nd year?” You asked, “I was still in Nekoma,”

“Right, I remember when you told everyone that you were a Nekoma student and we were surprised! And how excited Hinata was, asking if you perhaps know their Kenma, Lev and Inosuke.”

“Right! I was not interested in volleyball back then, but when I told him I was in the same class as Lev he was so excited, though we don’t really talk with each other.” It was fun going back to those fun memories. “I know that Nekoma was going into finals and I actually watch you guys play back then to show supports with my old classmates, It was one amazing game and very breath-taking, who would have guessed that I would enroll as a transfer student to that Karasuno. But I didn’t regret as I could meet all of you.”

“Ahhh, very nostalgic. Volleyball back then was really fun with the guys, now that we still playing with different members, I guess for me Karasuno members are the one I’m very grateful for as I grow with them, and that Kageyama and Hinata are still continuing it religiously, they really love volleyball.”

“Yes, the two of them are very amazing, I heard Hinata will be back to Japan and will have a match with Kageyama?” You ask as you were curious.

“Really?” Saeko excited to hear the news, “Then who am I supposed to cheer on oh my brooootheeeerrrss.”

“You really think them as your own brothers yeah?” Tanaka looked at his sister.

“Of course! I don’t think I could pick a side,” Saeko sighed.

“Then we should just watch them and cheer both of them, the result doesn’t matter for me anyway.” You told her what you thought,

“Right! Yep, you are correct!” Both of them agrees.

When you arrived at Tanaka’s house to drop Saeko, you didn’t expect to meet someone so fast after what happened last night. More like, you were not prepared and don’t know how to deliver the news. But before you could say anything, he approached you and Saeko welcoming the two of you.

“Sae-chan, (y/n)-chan hi it’s been so long, Sae-chan, we should go my mother is in the hospital.” Akiteru delivered the news that shocked the two of you. “It’s good that you are here as well, what a coincidence, mother wishes to see both of you.”

Tanaka was hesitant to tell him but he was confused when you say that you will go. So then he decided to go with you too so that he can drop you off since your luggage is inside his trunk anyway. Saeko drives with Akiteru while you are in a silent drive with your senpai, not knowing what to do and what to say next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you again for reading this!!
> 
> Sorry it’s a bit late since I’m busy preparing exams next week :( I was also having writer block lolol
> 
> Anyway, I made a twitter account so that I could update about my progress! And you guys could ask anything, and maybe request something for me to write hehehe, I’ll do poll one day as I don’t know how this story should end, so please help me on deciding that! 
> 
> Wishing everyone a good day/night! Also happy late valentine’s! <3
> 
> Twitter: miilku_kohee


	4. Chapter 4

“Somehow I’m sorry,” Tanaka who’s driving beside you finally uttered a word after a 15 minutes silent drive.

You laughed dryly, “but for what though,” your eyes is locked in the road heading towards the hospital where the woman you thought as your own is currently being treated, “don’t be, I love her like I do with my own mother,”

“Right, you spend a lot of time with her,”

“More like, I couldn’t believe Tsukki- ah I mean Tsukishima didn’t tell me about this,” you said feeling bitter and sad, “maybe he already decided long ago to separate with me,”

“You sounded like a divorcee,”

“Haha, I might be, since I’ve spent my 5 years with him.”

Meanwhile, the couple drives while talking about the experience she had in Singapore and how Akiteru hyped his girlfriend so much, he wished to see her perform but he couldn’t since he had to stay with his mother. The two cars arrived in the hospital and you get out of the car to go to Saeko and Akiteru, followed by Tanaka who just locked the car.

Saeko looked at you worriedly and you just smiled at her telling her that you are okay, “Hm? What’s wrong?” Akiteru confused with his girlfriend gaze, “You shouldn’t worry about mother too much,” Akiteru told you, he misunderstand the gaze of his girlfriend. But you indeed sincerely worried about her condition too so you didn’t correct him and just smiled.

The four of you entered to the room where she rests, you entered the room and greeted her, “Aunt, I’m here for a visit,”

“What’s with the aunt? Didn’t you always call me mother?” She looked at you cheerfully and scolded you at the same time.

“Ah, that’s because,” you paused for a moment not knowing what to say and that’s where Saeko cut the two of you’s conversation.

“Mother!! I am here! Back from Singapore! It was crazy hot!”

“Look at my other daughter,” She smiled, but she looked at you with a questioning look, and Akiteru noticed it and asked for a word with you. The two of you left the Tanaka siblings in the room while they converse and head to the garden.

“Aki-nii, should we get some drink first? I am a bit thirsty, sorry,”

“Yeah sure of course, let’s buy first.” Once the two of you get what you want to drink, you continued to the garden while walking in silence.

Arrived in the hospital garden where it is seen from Tsukishima’s mother room, the two of you stand facing each other, “You know, Saeko was having this kind of worried face when we were on the way here, did something happen? You fought with my brother?”

“Ah, I don’t think we fight enough,” you gripped the canned tea a bit to hard, “Aki-nii, we broke up.” You looked at him holding your embarrassment, sadness, and tears. He couldn’t believe what you said since to him you are the person he’s most open about with.

“I’m sorry but I think I couldn’t follow what you just said,” He stepped one back from you, “Why?”

You hesitated to answer, but he still wait for you to answer him. You feel like he has the right to know since you are very close with Tsukki’s family, so you braced yourself to look at his eyes once again, “I think, he found someone better than me” a tear escaped your face. You thought that you were already fine since you didn’t cry when talking with your friends after the night of crying like a river.

Akiteru was shocked to death to hear the news that his brother could do something to someone that Kei himself knows he loved more than anyone and anything, he witnessed the love between the two of you since he found out about it and you visited the house every weekend to stay with his family.

“Since when?” He asked, seeing you cry a lot he pulled you into his hug, “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what to say, I don’t understand why he did that because you are just amazing,”

“It’s been 6 months,” you cried in his hug don’t know what to say you just hug him tightly and suppress your voice because you feel like you wanted to scream so loud. “I love him so much Aki-nii, I love him so much, I still do, I love him, I love his family, I love what he likes and I love how he acts, I just love him so much.”

Akiteru was so mad but he had to suppress his anger, instead of being mad at his brother who wasn’t even there, he decided to be there for you, and patted your back telling you that it will be okay since you are a strong person and deserve someone better than his brother. You cry harder than before when you heard him soothe you, “I don’t know mother was ill, I just found out today, he never told me anything, maybe he thought I’m no longer important to know about mother’s condition,”

He just hold you in his hug and listened to you, people were staring since the two of you are hugging each other while your cry is heard by the surroundings, “I don’t know how to tell her.”

“It is not your responsibility to tell her, you don’t have to worry about that, just focus on yourself, make yourself be happy. Just promise me that you will be happy after crying tons of tears for that fool.” You listened to him don’t know what to answer so you just nodded.

While he wiped your tears, you see Tanaka is standing behind Akiteru. He smiled lightly and is worried about you so you go to him, “I will bring her home, I don’t think she’s fit to see aunty,” Tanaka suggested to Akiteru.

“Yes, that might be better, I will think of an excuse to mother, (y/n), you don’t need to worry, just promise me that you will be okay soon! Be happy okay! Contact me if you need anything, I’m sorry for what my brother has done to you, but I’m always here for you, me and Sae-chan will always be here.”

“Thank you so much,” you hugged him again before bidding farewell. Tanaka escorted you to the car and drove you home. He was being considerate to you so you didn’t say anything and just drove silently.

Upon arriving your home, your mother and brother were very enthusiasts about your arrival and welcomed Tanaka, but he decided to go back to the city as it’s already evening and doesn’t want to leave his wife alone.

Your mother realized that you were feeling down so she sent your brother who’s currently on his vacation to talk to you. He knocked your door and entered without hearing agreement from you. “I bring you your favorite food, mom made this for you, she realized the air you have you know.”

You looked at your brother with a plate on his hands, “When will father be home?”

“8 maybe? He’s been busy lately, but he shall be back around at 8, or maybe if mom meddle with this he’s on way back now?” Your brother shrugged his shoulders and handed you the homemade dish.

“It’s almost dinner time though,” you said while accepting the plate, “I should just wait for everyone.”

“Just eat it, accept the love given to you,” he says sitting on your bed, “Go on, while its still warm.” Hearing your brother’s word, you eat first while your brother just silently watch you.

“So, do you want to know what’s going on now?” You asked after swallowing the first spoonful of the food.

“No, I’ll wait together with mom and dad, for now just eat.” He lay down in your bed and closed his eyes, “Sorry I couldn’t attend your performance last month,”

“I mean you were also having a show right that day, still how could you stopped classical and become a band now.”

“You say that like you didn’t even play electric bass and guitar.”

“Right, I guess we just do whatever we want,”

“Semi was asking you,”

“Why?”

“If you could play the violin part?”

“But you can play violin too?” You turned around and looked at him with a confused gaze while holding your spoon, since you know how skilled your brother is.

“He doesn’t know?”

“He doesn’t know?!” You were shocked, “He’s your boyfriend for 3 years???? And your band mate???” You were really questioning him this time.

“Well, I didn’t tell him I guess?”

“Unbelievable when you are the genius of violin,”

“But you love it more than I do, so maybe the sounds came different, the sound you make is very delicate and thoughtful, I can differ the sound you make and mine,” on your last spoon, the door of your room opened and you see your father and mother standing, his face shows a worried expression while you just had a spoonful of the last food on the plate.

“She’s eating, let’s wait until she swallows it before you start questioning father,” your brother get up from your bed and get out from your room passing your mother and father, “Mom, dinner?”

Your mother agreed with your brother and suggest your father to wash himself first before the dinner, you decided to join the dinner while waiting for everyone to eat, “I baked your favorite cookies and I made pudding, go take it in the fridge, it should be set now.”

“Thank you mom, I’ll take one since I’m quite full, but don’t worry I will gulp every single one down.” Your father just silently eats, his hair has turned grayish and you just looked at him realizing how much you love your father, mother and your brother.

After everyone has finished eating and you helped your mom with the dishes while your brother cleaned the table and made tea for everyone, you sat down on your seat. “I broke up with him.” You opened your mouth, telling them about the news. Your mother seems to be sad and your father just nodded, while your brother was quiet shocked.

“But why?” Your brother unconsciously questioned you. “Oh, sorry, it’s because I thought you were to marry him?? I think everyone thought so.”

“Hm, it’s okay to ask, I’m going to explain anyway.” You explained everything what happened to your family, about the 6 months of him cheating, his behavior, the last fight you had with him, how you feel a bit better because of your family and how you decided to go home because you don’t know where to go.

“No matter how old you are, how mature you are, this is still your home.” Your father finally opened his mouth after listening to everything. Your mother and brother would occasionally commented while you spoke about your story but your father remained silent until you finished your talk. “What your friends says are true, you should recover, be happy, and just focus on yourself.”

“Did Tsukishima’s mother knows?” Your mother is quiet worried since she’s been friends with her along way of your relationship with him, your family grew quite close for the past 5 years, “She’s currently sick right? I’m worried about her, of course I’m worried about you too sweetheart.”

“I get you mom, because I’m also worried about her, I actually visited her before I came back.” Your mother was pretty shocked with the fact that you met Tsukishima’s mother, so you told her what was happening two hours ago.

“Do you really think it’s the time to worry about someone else?” Your brother questioned you

“She’s like a mother to me, I love her as a family of course I’m worried?” Your mother agreed to you since she’s best friend with her, but still bitter the fact that her son cheated on you. She’s mad at his son, but not her.

“Just focus on yourself,” your father sipped the tea, “Live here for a while, take a break, when you feel better do what you want.” Your father was very calm about the situations, but later on your brother told you that he visited the Tsukishima residence and had a talk with Akiteru and his father about what the youngest son has done to you, he didn’t demand anything from them but to tell his youngest son to stay away from you and your happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much again for reading!
> 
> Sorry I had exam on feb 26, and the next day I started my internship, it is Saturday yes but it was my first day of work I know it sounds crazy but it happened lol. Also yesterday I was quiet busy as I was working to sent out samples for the research, 
> 
> Anyway the story is kinda progressing slowly i think, but the next chapter wil be the first time (y/n) meet Tsukishima after break up!! So please wait for it!
> 
> I wish you and ur loved ones for happiness and good health <3  
> -miilku/kopi


	5. Chapter 5

“Thank you,” you said to Yamaguchi who was helping you, “also please wait a bit, I’ll unpack my stuff from your luggage right away.” You headed to your new one room apartment a building away from Yamaguchi and Yachi.

“Don’t you think two weeks too short for a ‘break’ at your parents?”

“Nahh, my mom keep making me perform for her school together with her, I gotta run away and actually make money.” You laughed, “When will Yacchin home?”

“She said she got tests today and gonna drop by her mother’s studio so probably around dinner.”

“Then, since it’s lunch time, wanna grab lunch together? I’m kinda hungry too,” You said to Yamaguchi. You stayed at your parents house for 2 weeks, your brother stayed home for couple days to be together with you and your parents. They understand a lot about you and Tsukishima, so it is a lot for you to take in, after all it was a 5 years relationship during your luxurious youth.

You went back with your brother driving you to your new place with the help of Yamaguchi and Tanaka to find the new place. They offered to find a places for you to stay while you rest at your hose, and you decided to pick the one closest to Yacchin and Yamaguchi which is only two building away.

“Yacchin still at uni right?” You asks Yamaguchi before biting the egg sandwich. 

“Yep, how about you? Aren’t you continuing uni?”

“Yes, I didn’t attend for 2 weeks damn,” you sighed worried about your attendance and grades

“You really need to make up for those classes you know, how could you didn’t get penalty?”

“Luckily during those 2 weeks, there are only 3 classes held, and the rest were self study.”

“And how about your violin practice?”

“Well that, I didn’t attend every single one of the 10 practices during those 2 weeks, so I really need to catch with them since there will be a performance next month, do come it’s a ballet performance from Russia.” You invited Yamaguchi, “It will be a good date with Yacchin.” Yamaguchi nodded in agreement.

“Sure, but how about your violins?”

“I don’t mind practicing with any violin but I need my violin for the performance and the practice near the performance,” you looked at your food, “I guess I need to take it back, and maybe talk to him?” You shrugged your shoulder while Yamaguchi stared at you deeply, thinking how the two of his best friend ended up like this.“Don’t worry, I’m okay already.” He didn’t say anything so you had to be honest, “I’m really okay, but if you asks me if I still bare feelings yes I do, I myself don’t know if it’s love? Hatred? Petty? Bitterness? I don’t know.”

“Uhm, that’s expected.”

Once the two of you finished your lunch and go back to your place, you give Yamaguchi his luggage and thanked him for helping you unpacking and building furnitures for your new place. After settling down you invited the Tanakas couple and Yamaguchi and Yachi for the house-warming party asking when they are all available. All of them agreed to come today, and Yachi informed you that Kageyama is back in town so you decided to invite him as well.

Since it’s still 2pm, you decided to go grocery shopping and reminded that you need to take your violins, since at home you don’t have any instruments and you thought to play some instruments later during the dinner, you contacted your ex boyfriend.

_**You:** Hi, Tsukishima, it has been couple days since we talk, may I visit your place today to retrieve my leftover things including my instruments?_

Two minutes after sending the message, your heart is still beating fast. To be honest to your self, you still don't know how to face him in real life. You don’t have the worry if he was to destroy or throw away your stuffs since you know him so well, but you were worried how to face him and talk to him, while you were worrying, you saw that your message was seen, and it took a while for him to type his message.

_**Tsukishima:** Yeah, sure let me know what time._

_**You:** Oh you are not home? I wish to talk with you though_

_**Tsukishima:** Sure._

_**You:** Okay, them I’ll be there around 2.30pm, I’ll let you know when I’m 5 minutes away_

You started to walk towards your old place, 5 minutes to your place you texted Tsukishima that you will arrive soon. Once you are in front of the door, you knocked the door instead of using your own key. He opened soon and you see him in his usual clothes, the house isn’t messy as the two of you likes to be neat.

He looked at you like he always do, his warm gaze is still there and that is something you are sure of. “Hi Tsukishima,” You smiled sincerely, since you come here with something that you have decided and pondered during those 2 weeks stays at your parents and talking with your mother and brother.

He was baffled with your smile and greetings, but he told you to come in. In the living room, you saw couple things that is not familiar and you guessed he has started living with his new girlfriend, It does hurt, but there’s no point in dragging about those feelings. He asks you to sit down and you sit down waiting for him to pour you drinks.

“Can I take my stuffs? Also I was on my way to get groceries so I don’t bring box with me, if you have one can I maybe have it?”

“You can use my luggage, since I don’t have any cardboard box.” He sat down after placing your mug in front of you. You saw him still use his matching mug with you and he served you with that mug.

You cleared your throat and rumbled your bag to find your wallet, taking the key out of your wallet, “Here is the house key, sorry it took so long to return this.” You put the key in the middle of the table and he looked at the key which the matching strap has been taken off from, and he just ‘uhn’ you as a response.

“Tsukishima, this mug I don’t think I will bring it with me, so you can do whatever you wish with it.” You hold onto your mug and looked at him directly, “Ah, can I start move now? Also your luggage. I will return them as soon as possible.”

He gets up and you followed him, you started putting stuffs from your bedroom, like your clothes, notes, books, your pictures with your friends and him and your other small things like accessories or whatever you buy at the dollar store and stuffs while he watches you, “Ah, these pictures will be for memories okay.” You told him, you didn’t pick the stuffs the two of you bought on dates or what he gave to you.

“Ah, that’s right, the necklace you gave me, I will give it back to you together with your luggage.” You told him while tidying up the stuffs inside the luggage. You moved to the living room and kitchen but you decided not to take anything but a picture of you and your family beside the TV. Once you are done you put your luggage and your 2 violins as well as your electric bass and the amplifier near the genkan area and come back to sit down with him.

“Thank you for not throwing my stuffs, and I’m here to end our relationship officially since we didn’t have the chance.” You told him and he hasn’t been speaking a lot since you came. “Let’s break up Kei.” you called him with his nickname for the last time, he didn’t respond to you for quite awhile but you still waited for him until he agrees.

It took a heavy 30 minutes of silence, “Yes. I’m sorry.”

“Ah, I don’t mind we being friends later on, and I wish you well.” You said to him and stand up from your seat. “Well then, I need to call a taxi and go-,” while you rummage your bag to find your phone you remembered that you forgot to tell the most important thing you need to say, “Ah Ke- ah sorry I mean Tsukishima, I met your mother and visited her often during my stay hometown, she misses you dearly and she still didn’t know about us breaking up. Let’s not care about us breaking up, you should visit her, she really misses you, you know.” Once you told him off, you called the taxi to pick you up from this place. It may be an old apartment building, but the memories you had here during those 3 years is something that can’t be replaced and once you step out from this place for the last time, you have decided to move forward for the sake of yourself and the people who loved you.

The face he made when you told him about meeting his mother is a face of shocked and scared and guilty mixed. He still didn’t say anything and just stand there. He helped you to bring your stuffs down since the room is n the 2nd floor. He carried your electric bass and amplifier while you had one violin on your each shoulders and the luggage since it’s not that heavy. Once putting stuffs that can fit inside the car baggage, you put your bass and violins inside the taxi, before entering Tsukishima hold the car door.

“Are you alright?” He made that worry expression and you looked at him

“Yes, I am alright, you don’t have to worry! How about you? Are you alright?” You are really alright and you are ready to move on from the past to take a better and healthy way for yourself. This conversation should be on the first step of the meeting but somehow its reversed.

He didn’t say anything so you add something, “You must be alright! You have to! After all it was your decisions in the first place, so you have to be alright, though I do hope that you regret the decisions you made.” You smiled at him again, “well, then, goodbye to you and everything Tsukishima.” You entered the taxi and the driver closed the door. He still standing looking at you while you told the driver your address home.

The taxi drive away from him and that place, together with your feelings to reach the new step of life, turning the page and starts to write the new chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you again for reading!!
> 
> I will write Tsukishima’s pov but not on the next chapter, I will finish of (y/n) journey of recovering and stand up on her own, them it will be Tsukki’s pov!
> 
> So please wait for it!!
> 
> Wishing you and your loved ones happiness and health <3
> 
> -miilku/kopi


End file.
